James
by The Scarlet Reaper and Mr Jace
Summary: *SEQUEL TO REVENGE PORN* Rated M for later chapters and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

_**James is the sequel to Revenge Porn. If you haven't read Revenge Porn you'll be slightly lost. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, so bear with me here. I really don't feel like writing out Spirit's pregnancy (mainly because I really don't have enough time to). I'm skipping to after his and Stein's baby is born. I hope you don't mind. Still, I hope you enjoy the sequel to Revenge Porn. **_

It's been two days since Spirit had given birth to his and Stein's child, an adorable but tough baby girl. Her eyes matched her mother's, a shining blue that could capture anyone's attention with just one look. Soft, silver hair matched her father's, definitely signifying her has Stein's daughter. She wasn't big, but she did put up a fight when held wrong.

Stein, being a father for the first time, learned the hard way when he let her left foot dangle over his arm, dropping her in the process of trying to adjust her. Spirit gave a startled cry as Stein caught her by her leg before she hit the solid hospital floor.

"Easy, Stein!" Spirit scolded, reaching out for the child.

Stein handed the cherry redhead their daughter, observing the way Spirit handled her. Spirit cradle her, rocked her gently, sang sweetly to her until she fell asleep, snoring softly. He laid her gently across his lap, playing with her inch long hair.

"She's tough," Stein grunted, jealousy starting to show. "We still have to name her…"

Spirit chuckled softly, pulling his crazed lover down on the hospital bed with him. He kissed him softly. "I want to name her….James."

Stein raised an eyebrow. "James? Why would you want to name a girl James?"

"I like the name," Spirit huffed, crossing his arms. The scientist raised his hands to show that he meant no harm to his Death Scythe. Spirit reached out towards the screw in Stein's head and turned it until it clicked. It always seemed to open up the man's mind in some situations. "It sounds kind of tough, and with you as her father…there's no telling which traits she's got from you. It also has this dark twist to me. If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. She could have inherited your Madness. Or the fact that you like to cut every living thing open- which you're not doing to our daughter!"

Stein looked at the sleeping girl in his lover's lap. He reached out and stroked over her hair, contemplating the name. "James," he murmured softly. "James Dean Albarn?" He looked up at the smiling red head who gave a small nod.

"Yeah….James Dean Albarn."

It was silent in the room. The scientist had curled up against the new mother, his glasses resting on the bedside table. He and Spirit had dozed off together for a well-deserved rest.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

Both Spirit and Stein woke up to a crying James. Spirit cradled the crying baby and rubbed his eyes, scooting over until his hips touched the railing on the bed so Stein could sit up better. There was a knock on the door. Stein grunted a "Come in." The door opened to reveal a nurse with a bottle in hand, a smile plastered across her face when she walked in.

The nurse didn't seem at all affected by the strange scenario; more like she thought it was amusing. Stein had slipped his glasses on and gave her a curt nod.

"Did you guys finally decide on a name for her?" she asked cheerily, holding out the bottle to Spirit.

Spirit nodded, shocking Stein by giving James and the bottle to him. He blushed as he tried to get the crying baby to settle down enough to get her situated in his arms so he could feed her.

"We named her…James….James Dean Albarn." He looked up at the nurse with a polite smile. "I know, I know. Not the most girlish name ever, but, given who she's inherited traits from, it suits her just fine." Stein gave a nod, agreeing with Spirit.

The nurse smiled. "Well, it certainly is kind of a dark name." She leaned over to help Stein settle James into his arms, giving him pointers on how to support her head. When there was nothing left for her to do, she left, telling Stein, "Good luck."

The silver haired man grunted, blushing lightly. He gripped the bottle lightly, holding the nipple to James' mouth. James greedily sucked on it, her tiny hand reaching up towards the bottle. A smile formed across Stein's lips. He couldn't help but smile wider when he caught a glimpse of those gorgeous blue eyes she had inherited. I pressed a tentative kiss to her forehead as he fed her. His thumb lightly rubbed her soft, smooth leg.

Spirit giggled and watched him lazily, leaning his head back against the bed. "You're not going to spoil her too much, are you?"

"Should I?"

"Yes and no."

James spit the nipple out, her hands grabbing air until her little hands grabbed his glasses. Stein smiled.

"Hey! Give those back. Daddy needs those." He gently pried her fingers open, Spirit taking his glasses and slipping them back on to his face. He pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Don't give Mamma too much trouble, now, while I'm gone." He smiled and handed her over to Spirit.

James started to scream. Stein lightly touched her forehead, James quieting momentarily before screaming once again.

"Sh-sh-sshh. Daddy will be back shortly. I promise," he said, standing.

James went quiet, yawning cutely, reaching out towards her father; her bright eyes seemed to be turned on full power. Stein bit his lips when he caught sight of those eyes.

"Maybe I can go one more day-"

"No, you need to go," Spirit said, motioning him to go.

Stein leaned down and kissed the redhead softly. "Alright, alright. I'm gone." He kissed James' forehead one last time before disappearing, finally going back to the DWMA after a month and some days.

_**Well, whaddya think? I know, I know. A girl named James is crazy right? I think James is a really cute name and I've been sort of obsessed with it. I do apologize if the Stein and Spirit seem out of character this chapter. It's been awhile since I've had anything to do with Soul Eater…almost a year it feels like.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Stein! It is so lovely for you to join us back at the DWMA!" Death exclaimed as Stein entered the building. "How Spirit-sama and…"

"James," Stein said, twisting his screw. "Very fine, thank you, though it seems that James has taken a liking to me."

Death chuckled and clapped his hands together. "So lovely. A bouncing, baby-"

"Girl."

The Grim Reaper paused. "Eh…? Named James?"

Stein placed a cigarette in between his lips. "Yes. James Dean Albarn. Spirit wanted a tough name, so he named her James. I just came up with the rest." The meister tilted his head, daring Death to question his daughter's name.

"Right…so…How is Maka taking this?" Stein ran his hand through his silver hair, lighting the cig between his lips. "I'm guessing she's not taking it."

Stein seemed to make his rolling chair appear from nowhere as he sat down backwards in it. He shook his head. He huffed and pushed himself down the hallway. He rolled up to the doorway to his classroom. He stared at the floor, picking his chair up and placing it over the threshold, closing the door behind him.

"I'm baaaack~" he sang, coming to a stop at his desk. There were many groans and heads slamming on desk. Stein pouted. "Awe, I've only been gone for a month and a few days. Surely somebody missed me~?" Of course, nobody voiced their opinion. The scientist sighed and put out his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. "Does anyone know why I was gone for so long? Maka?" Maka only huffed. Stein shook his head. "Maka, at least he's being faithful for once, but anyways, since no one around here knows. Death Scythe, Spirit, was pregnant. How is this possible? Hell if I know, so, I'm setting it on your shoulders to find out how? Don't tell me it's not. You didn't watch him give birth, which was quite disgusting, even on my level. So get to work. Use the internet, text book, I don't care. Help me out. Oh and Maka. My desk. Now."

Stein turned his class a loose. He propped his feet up on the desk as he checked attendance. Make came up to his desk, arms crossed. Stein glanced up at her then back to the roll before setting it down.

"Look. Your father-"

"I don't even claim it as my father," Maka muttered.

"Hush, girl. I was talking. Your father and I need all the help we can get with James. Can't you at least try to get along with Spirit for once? Just for the sake of your sister."

"Who knows? She might wanna cut me open, too…"

Stein sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maka. She's two days old. The worst she can do is bite your nipple off. Give her a chance. You're coming to the hospital after school."

Maka sighed. "Fine, but as long as I don't have to do this stupid research and I get an A for it."

His lack of better judgment made him nod. He waved Maka off and watched her join Soul. He wheeled behind his desk. It was messy and unorganized with a month's worth of papers that were in need of grading. He sighed and picked up his cigarette from the ash tray and relit it, taking a long drag. He was supposed to had kicked his smoking habit in the butt (pun intended) nine months ago. He never gotten rid of it completely, but he didn't do it as often as he used to, which was that often either. He limited himself to two cigarettes a month. He took the cancer stick in between his fingers as he looked over the papers. Of course the substitute wouldn't force them to work on what he left. There were several blank papers, only those who chose to be on the Scientist's good side managed to complete majority of the work. A knock on the door barely heard over the chaos that was his class caused the man to look up.

He rolled over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello, Sid. Rotting flesh has never looked so good~ How are you?"

"Lord Death needs to speak with you, so he sent me over here to deal with your…class."

Stein grunted and nodded once. He stood and kicked his chair back to his desk, the stitched object spinning wildly and stopping behind his desk. He walked out into the quiet hallways….Well almost quiet. He could make out the sounds of Blackstar and Soul Eater screaming through the halls as if they had no home training. He shoved his hand left hand in his pocket while his right held his cigarette. What could Death possibly want now? He'd only been back thirty minutes. He silently made his way down the guillotine hallway into Death's room.

"I've only been back-"

"There's a kishen egg in the hospital you were at," Death said. "This thing seems really interested in that nurse and Spirit-sama." Death turned to face Stein. "You- Eh? Stein?" Death sighed and turned to face the mirror, gasping when he saw Stein at the scene already. "My, he travels fast."

Stein forced his way through the hospital. Everything was in chaos. He grunted as he pushed people aside. He'd lost his cigarette somewhere in the crowd, but he was positive it'd been put out with how many people are probably trampling over it. He finally made his way towards Spirit and the nurse. Spirit's arms were empty as he backed the nurse, a silvered haired blue eyed baby in her arms.

"Spirit!" Stein exclaimed, never taking his eyes off the kishen egg. It was an ugly thing, really, but nothing the old meister and weapon couldn't handle. "Back up, nurse by a hell of a lot. Catch up with the others in this wretched place."

Spirit changed into his Death Scythe form. Stein spun the scythe around before coming to a stop in front of the egg. The cherry red head appeared in his blade.

"Stein, watch your grip."

The mad scientist sighed, taking his stance, studying the hideous creature. Once he was done studying him, Stein grinned. Shit was about to happen.

~(^A^)~

The hospital was nearly destroyed, but the keshin egg was collected. The nurse gave little James back to her parents. She cried and screamed, even kicked when her mother took her. The scientist stared at the crying girl, watching how Spirit cradled her carefully and rocked her. After a while of trying to calm his daughter down, he sighed. He handed her off to Stein, who struggled to gain the right posture for the new born baby. With the help of the nurse and Spirit, James had settled down and quieted, staring up with beautiful blue eyes. Spirit chuckled and found a piece of broken glass. He breathed on it and wrote Death's number. The large shard glowed and Death appeared in the glass.

"Spirit-sama! It's so nice to see you again!"

Spirit struck an innocent pose as he smiled. "Good to see you too, Lord Death. It's been horrible cooped up in this hospital!"

Death nodded. "I see…Well, come on back to the DWMA. And bring that baby of yours as well~ Death out~"

Death ended the call on the note and the two lovers smiled at each other. Spirit casually took Stein's hand as they walked. They made their way through Death City to the DWMA. They were greeted by oh's and ah's and so cute's. After a while, Stein got tired of the attention. He sent glares to the next person who dared to say a word. The new family made their way past the guillotine hallway into Death's room.

"Hello, Lord Death," Stein and Spirit said, James babbling to make her presence known.

Death turned around. "Oh, hiya~ Stein, Spirit." He clapped his hands together. "And this must be James! Oh, she's adorable! Those eyes! They're so captivating!"

Spirit smiled and laughed. "She's already grown attached to her father." He rubbed the back of his head. "Watch." Spirit reached out to take the silver haired baby. He cradled her in his arms. It was silent for a moment. Then it was broken by James's screams. Spirit kissed her forehead before giving her back to Stein who, for the third time that day, nearly dropped her.

"I'm not cut out for this…." Stein muttered, looking the other direction with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Awe, cheer up Stein. It'll get better," Death said, chuckling.

The scientist's green eyes met with James's blue ones. The baby reached up for his glasses, but this time he yanked his head back, her hand falling onto his chest. The little girl pulled herself closer to her father's chest. Stein didn't pay it much attention, figuring she could do no real harm. "I hope so. I- Ah!" This time, Stein actually dropped James, covering his chest with his arms.

"Stein!" Spirit exclaimed, diving to catch the girl before she hit the ground. "Be careful with her!" Spirit turned hard blue eyes towards the scientist, scaring him shitless.

Stein threw his hands up. "She bit my nipple! I wasn't expecting that, jeez!"

Death laughed, watching the small lover's quarrel from a safer distance. "Cute."

Spirit hugged the girl close and wasn't the least bit surprised when James did the same to him. "Doesn't faze me. Maka's done it on more than one occasion…" Spirit reached into Stein's coat pocket and pulled out a bottle the nurse had made before the three had left for the DWMA. Spirit was happy it was still warm; one last thing he'd have to do for now.

Stein watched, studying who the cherry red head fed their daughter, intrigued by something new to learn and master. After a while, he blinked, turning the screw in his head. "I've a class I have to get back to," he said, taking a step past his family. He kissed Spirit's temple before walking on. "Good luck," he said, raising two fingers as he left.

James whined as her father left, spitting the bottle away to do so, but Spirit forced the bottle back into her mouth, and she quieted down as she finished her meal.

"Lord Death…" Spirit said, sitting down. Death made a sound showing that he had heard the Death Scythe. "Is it possible for James to inherit Stein's need to dissect something?"

The reaper shrugged. "I'm not sure if that's really a gene, Spirit. Let's hope not."

"Please, please, not be one." He looked down at James. "I really hope you don't cause me trouble like your father did….does…"

James spit out the bottle and began babbling. Spirit sighed and picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulder and patted her back until she burped.

"Maybe you'll love me…" Spirit muttered, cradling James and rocking her, humming until she fell asleep. "Mm…All that's left is to wait for Papa to finish his classes."

_**Well what did ya think? I know it's probably lame, but hey. At least it's something! Right? If you really liked this, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had no inspiration until yesterday, so if it seems written really fast it's because it is. I have a job and then I have to babysit my little bother…er brother…No bother. So…yeah…maybe I can update a bit faster from now on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

James sighed in her sleep and rolled over. Spirit had taken his jacket off and laid it on the ground for James to sleep. He laid down beside her staring at the clouds moving in Death's Room. School was almost over. On his stomach, the cherry red head had folded his arms and rested his head on them, dozing off for a well-deserved nap.

Lord Death chuckled at the sight. He ran his large hand over the infants short silver hair. He could tell this little girl was going to be a valuable student at the DWMA. Little James was bound to be a powerful weapon and meister. The bell had rang, signaling that the last class of the day had started. Death was definitely surprised when neither figured stirred. He produced a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of the sleeping duo, sleeping in the same comfortable position and both snoring softly.

James stirred, whimpering as she rolled over again. Her little head turned, seeming to search for something- or someone- she couldn't find. Before she started to cry, Lord Death began playing with her while Spirit napped peacefully. The silver haired, blue eyed girl got along just fine with the grim reaper as he kept her entertained. Soon the last bell of the day rang. Spirit stirred but didn't wake.

"My, he's a heavy sleeper…" Death said.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the guillotine hallways. Stein walked quickly to Death's room to pick up his lover and daughter. He never thought he'd literally had to pick up his lover and daughter until he saw the weapon sleeping on the ground. The scientist poked his ticklish sides, poked him with his scalpel, pushed him around on the floor, and even kicked him in the stomach. Yeah, this man was out cold. With a soft sigh, Stein lifted the man onto his shoulder. Death handed James and Spirit's jacket to him.

"He's a hard sleeper," Death said.

"Oh, you have no idea," Stein sighed, glancing at his watch.

"Eh…I don't think I want to…"

Chuckling, the meister carried his family away- with a bit of difficulty. James kept biting his clothed nipple and Spirit was rubbing himself against his back in his sleep.

"Jamie, Jamie, little Jamie, please stop that. Nothing's gonna come out," he murmured and kissed her forehead, but nonetheless, she continued to bit his nipple. "I will get you something to eat when we get home. Please, leave my nipple alone."

Stein shook his head and sighed. People around him were giving him discouraging looks as he walked by. The scientist could care less what other people thought of his family. It was just that- his family and nobody else's. They didn't have to like them. Stein gasped when James, frustrated and hungry, bit his nipple as hard as her little mouth could- which was quite hard.

"Jamie! Come on, this isn't fair at all!"

Spirit groaned and lifted his head. "Wh-what the-? Stein?"

"Hn? Oh, you're finally awake? Right as we get home." Stein reached up to pat the Death Scythe's back before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his keys from his pocket. "Dammit, James! I understand you're hungry-" Stein stopped his complaining as soft snores came from his arms. "Well, lookie there. You're sleepy."

"What am I missing?" Spirit asked, wiggling on his lover's shoulder.

"Nothing, Spirit," Stein mumbled as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The scientist walked over to the sofa and dumped Spirit off there then carried James to her own room. He gently placed her in her crib, setting stuffed animals in it. He walked back to the sofa at plopped down on it. He shrugged his stitched lab coat off and lifted his shirt.

"I wonder why she only bites you…" Spirit mumbled, leaning down to lick Stein's bruised nipple.

"The whole way home she was chewing on it- hard, too, and then when we got to the door, she was asleep!" Stein shivered from his lover's wet tongue.

"Mn," Spirit hummed, acknowledging his lover but telling him he really didn't care. Something else was on his mind.

Stein sighed, sensing this. He leaned his head back and pushed his shirt back down. Spirit straddled Stein. He pouted when he didn't receive any sort of response. He knew this man had gained much control over his body's desires over the course of nine months. He could easily ignore his lover's need to be taken if he chose to. Spirit leaned down to tease his ear; a move that sometimes ended him on the floor. Stein gasped but didn't move.

"Spirit- no. Not yet." The scientist kissed the weapon's forehead. "I promise that we will eventually."

"But-"

"Hush, man. Don't argue with me. I am a man to my word."

The sound of James stirring and starting cry filled the silent house. Neither man made a move to get her, waiting to see if she'd fall back asleep. When she started to yell was when Spirit made a move to get her. Stein figured she was hungry by now and went to the kitchen to make her a bottle. He put water on to boil and leaned against the island, sighing. He heard his lover curse rather loudly.

"Stein! Bring me a wet wash cloth!" he yelled follow by another curse.

Stein raised his eyebrow towards James' room but shrugged, lazily walking to the bathroom to get one of the old wash cloths. He wet it with cold water out of habit, not taking into consideration that it might be for the infant. When he went to James' room, wash cloth in hand, he was met by a rather hilarious sight. Spirit was in the process of changing her diaper, but what made it so funny is the fact that James had manage to spew crap all up the redhead's arm. Stein, unable to control himself, fell down laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"I hope she pisses on you, Stein," Spirit grumbled, snatching the wash cloth from the scientist's hand and cleaned his arm.

"Watch. I bet she pisses on you too," Stein said between calming laughs.

"Hmph."

Spirit picked him James and lightly kicked Stein in the stomach until he got up. Spirit sat at the kitchen table while Stein hustled around the kitchen trying to find James' milk (stuff).

"I think we'd be better off buying breast milk for her," Spirit said as he watched Stein with a smirk. "Maybe that's why she eats your nipples."

Stein paused in what he was doing to look up at his lover. "Don't say it like that! Besides she's not the only one who does such thing."

"Well, I can do that. I'm your lover. You don't seem to argue when I do it, though."

The kettle whistling distracted Stein from what he was about to say. He turned the stove off and picked up the kettle. He poured the water in the bottle along with the milk (stuff), and popped the top and the cap on it. He shook it thoroughly and put it in the fridge. He glanced at Spirit, who was wrestling with the little girl in an attempt to get her still. He chuckled as she fought off any attempt Spirit made to hold her down. He watched with a smile. He check on the bottle he placed in the fridge. Deciding it had cooled enough, he handed it to Spirit, who handed it right back.

"I did my fair share of feeding. Why don't you do it for me?"

"Uh, because I don't want to…?" Stein muttered.

Spirit shrugged. "Have it your way, but when you do come around wanted sex….Your hand will be your best friend."

The cherry red head smirked as the scientist chewed on his bottom lip. He knew the man hated masturbating. It didn't please him as much as his lover did.

"Fine. But take that shirt off. You're still covered in shi-"

"Shut your lips before I stitch them together."

"Then I can't give you those wonderful blowjobs you're always talking about in your sleep." Stein wrinkled his nose teasingly at the Death Scythe as he took James and placed the nipple (of the bottle!) in her mouth, sitting down.

Silence filled the kitchen, letting Stein know that he won the quips war. Spirit glared daggers at him, a blush flushing his cheeks. His pretty cerulean eyes basically told Stein to fuck himself.

_**I know I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER! I haven't had internet for months! It sucks because I can't update this cute little story like I want to. But anyways, I know this chapter was really freakin' short, but I'm working towards longer chapters I promise! I love all you guys that still decide to read this even though I haven't updated that often. I might have a couple of chapters up in the next few days if I'm lucky. Thanks for reading **__**James**__**! Review, favorite and all that good stuff to let me know I'm doing a decent job with this story so far!**_


End file.
